Crime And Punishment
by SweetMadness379
Summary: Jack has done something very very stupid, how is he going to make up to Ianto? Jack/Ianto Rated T because, well because it's Torchwood we're talking about!


A/N: Okay, this is just a little thing that came to me a couple of days ago. English is not my first language so please forgive me if there are mistakes. My first Torchwood fic, hope you enjoy!

Summary: Jack has done something very very stupid, how is he going to make up to Ianto?

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood or its characters, but if I did it would be Jack & Ianto Show

**Crime And Punishment**

"Oh, come on Yan! Forgive me" pleaded Jack trying not to laugh at the sight of his lover's angry face. He was absolutely adorable.

"No" said Ianto, his voice almost a growl. He looked at Jack one last time then disappeared in the small kitchen of the hub without another word.

"Even if I promise that I won't never ever do something like that again?" asked the man following the younger man and pouting a little, it generally worked, but this time the Welshman was really really mad.

"Hey, Ianto is quite upset today" whispered Gwen to Tosh.

"Yes, Jack must have done something definitely horrible this time, I've never seen Ianto this angry" replied the Japanese girl.

Jack returned in the main hub and sat down on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Oi Harkness! What have you done to Teaboy? Rearranged his teacups collection?" asked Owen with a sneer.

"Shut up Owen!"replied the man.

"Come on Jack, tell us, what have you done?" asked again Gwen trying, not very successfully, not to seem too curious.

"Nothing! I was just trying to have fun" said the American with an unmistakable smirk.

"Yes! While I was on the phone! With my mother! My, bloody, traditionalist, I-didn't-know-my-son-was-in-a-relationship-with-another-man mother!" thundered the Welshman from the kitchen.

"The man hears everything" mimed Tosh with her lips.

"So, what happened exactly?" inquired the other girl.

"Just, skip the details please" added Owen looking a little disgusted by the idea, the girl otherwise seemed disappointed.

"Okay, I just wanted to have some fun with Ianto, but he was on the phone, I didn't know he was with his mother, so I tried get his… _attention_, but he kept avoiding me so I took the phone and I closed the conversation" said the man, three pairs of eyes looked at him with various degrees of disbelieve.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with it that easy" said Ianto entering in the main hub "He took the phone and before I could take it back he said, and I quote, 'I'm sorry whoever you are, but know now I really have to shag Mr. Ianto Jones senseless so if you don't mind call later' and then he hung up! On my mother!" Ianto almost yelled the last part, he was so angry that he didn't even mind sharing his private life with his colleagues.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't!" said Gwen trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back a laughter.

"Oh yes, he did, and since I can't deal with stressful situations now I gotta go to my mother's house next Sunday to explain her and her husband exactly what the hell is happening"

"What do you mean you can't deal with stressful situations? You chase aliens every day" asked Tosh.

"Apparently you don't know my mother" and with that the Welshman left again.

"So teaboy punished you, and not the funny way. Come on Harkness, I mean you could shag anyone in the world, the Hell, anyone in the entire Solar system and you bother teaboy while he's speaking with his mother? You're completely hopeless" said Owen with a smirk.

"Has ever crossed your mind the thought that maybe I don't want to _shag_ the entire Solar system but only him?" replied Jack

"Oh please cut the sentimental crap!" answered the doctor.

"It's not sentimental crap, if I have to tell you, when I'm in a serious relationship and I really love someone I quite enjoy monogamy" Owen couldn't even reply that Ianto came out of the kitchen, took one of Jack's braces and yelled

"Everyone out, you have a free day, go out of here and to whatever you do when you're on your free time" then started dragging Jack into his office.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked the doctor while Gwen and Tosh were heading out giggling like two school girls.

"I'm going to punish him. The funny way. Now out!" said the Welshman smirking at Owen's horrified face when the meaning of his words hit him.

"Oh God!" and then he was running off as fast as he could.

Once into Jack's office Ianto started kissing Jack passionately.

"Wow, I should get you mad more often if this is the outcome" said Jack starting to unbutton his lover's shirt.

"Shut up! Just tell me this, what you said before to Owen was true?" asked the Welshman hopeful.

"Yes, every single thing I said, I love you and you're the only person I want to be with" then Ianto placed a soft and sweet kiss on Jack's lips.

"I love you too cariad"

**The End**

A/N2: How was it? Let me know!


End file.
